Not Together
Summary Following Len's rejection from The Day of the Decisive Battle!, Rin, having shot at Abe-san's jumpsuit, stares morosely at the ground. During this, Miku makes awkward attempts to comfort her, making her laugh and then trying to cheer her up with various foods. She ultimately assures Rin that she shined while she was in love. The frustrated Rin rebukes her efforts and muses on her past before stating her preferred foods. Elsewhere, Len bemoans that Rin had changed for him previously, not wanting her to abandon herself. He explains as well how he is unable to love her now regardless; he has remembered that his past life self was shot by a child and that the "past Rin", in response, had fired openly. Ominously hinting at the outcome, Len exclaimed everything was his fault and slipped into a drugged stupor. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『ポテト　冷める前に食べな』 Eat some fries before they cool down *『男にね　負けるなんてね』 I'm losing to men, or something *『砕け散る夢を見ていた』 I dreamed a shattered dream *『過去は消えずに巣鴨・・・』 Without disappearing, my past was Sugamo... *『自分を捨てるなよな！』 Don't just abandon yourself! *『ロシアでのこと 思い出して』 Those days in Russia/I remember Illustration Analysis All_Together_Part_1.png|The first illust shown, Miku and Rin's part All_Together_Part_2.png|The second illust shown, Len's part Not_Together.jpg|Rin as Irina shooting her comrades The first illust shown is Miku and Rin, still in their school uniforms from the previous song; notably, Rin has let her hair down from before, no longer trying to impress Len by imitating Miku. Miku, on the other hand, has taken to wearing golden "M"s around her waist rather than the silver loops, as well as offering Rin McDonald's french fries, as a result of dating Ronald after Magic is Heresy. Rin is shown holding an Submachine Gun on her right hand, likely the source of the gunfire from the previous video. On the ground are Abe-san's clothes, riddled with bullet holes from the machine gun. It can be interpreted that Rin shot at Abe-san out of jealousy that Len was having relations with the older man instead of her. Despite this indication, there is no blood and the character shows up alive later on, possibly meaning she shot at his jumpsuit in effigy or that Abesan managed to escape naked. The second illustration shows Len in a dark room at an unknown location; he is shown in his Vocaloid outfit rather than his school uniform, making it clear he is away from the school. Abe-san's clothes are also discarded there, relatively intact; this, along with his dialogue clips, indicate Len has just finished having relations with the older man. Ronald's shoes are also shown in the illustration, possibly indicating his physical presence if not a hallucination. The third illust shows Irina during the Russian era as part of Len's flashback, shooting at her comrades. Looking carefully, a small shape can be spotted by her feet; this is in reality Len's past life, the dog, who was shot moments before. Sound Effect Analysis The first sound clip of the song is Ronald, saying his "I love you" from his ad campaign, reinforcing Miku's assertion that her boyfriend was kind. In Len's portion, amidst Len vocalizing, clips of Abe-san can be heard urging someone to scoot closer and remarking on sexuality; this, paired with the discarded jumpsuit, indicates that he was having relations Len previously and speaking to him. Additionally, as Len lies depressed a dog barking can be heard, the barking that is associated with Len's dog past life. This may indicate him remembering or reflecting on everything that had happened to him in that life. Similarly, the next sound effect is the sound of Irina's gun firing, as well as the noises of her victims. The multiple screams indicate several people there at her rampage, interestingly as the only people shown in the scene, from Stealing is Wrong?, are Irina's comrade and the Ronalds. As Len sings his "Lalalala happy"s, Ronald can be heard talking about dancing and insisting everything is alright in voice clips; this may be an actual attempt on his part to calm Len down if not simply an indicator of his presence, as he is noted later to have gotten close to Len in order to deceive him. He finishes the video with his iconic "Ran Ran Ruu", the meaning of which is up for interpretation. Trivia Notes *Rin's hair has been taken down from the previous song, ending her imitation of Miku. *Miku learning of Rin's rejection is likely due to Tashiro recording her, if the idol was not present to see it for herself. *In Nico Nico Douga, the title is written with [ (ry ]. *In her first line, Miku sings "words" while the text reads as "insults". *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *As Rin has not yet received her memories as Irina, her discussion of her past where she defeated her enemies foreshadows the poor job her producer did of wiping them. *Miku's text changed to red briefly for the first time, indicating she also switches between different behaviors. *A conceptual art done for the video by Shiuka shows Irina standing over what is presumably an early version of her comrade; the comrade and Irina's positions parallel Rin and Len's poses in the actual PV. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2